The Dumping Ground Tina
by RunningFromTheMonster
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE! this fan fiction is about a new arrival who may have connections with others... Part two coming soon...


Chapter one

"Gina?" Mike called from the kitchen "whats the new girls name?"

Gina walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, facing mike who was reading a file with his glasses on

"Her name is Tina Barber, shes thirte..."

Mike looked up "Barber?" he interrupted

"Yes,Barber is her surname. As I was saying before you interrupted me, she's thirteen. Her next-door neighbours spotted that her parents were never home and she was only ever seen carrying bags from the shop. She didn't go to school so the authorities picked her up. Gina finished

"Gina, this girl could be Rick's sister"

The phone interrupted the long silence.

"hello Elm Tree House" Johnny picked up the receiver "okay one minuet" he sighed Then held the phone to his chest so whoever was on the phone couldn't hear "MIKE!" johnny shouted. "There's a man on the phone for you"

"johnny what have I told you about answering the phone?" mike entered the office. Johnny Rolled his eyes and passed the phone to mike then sat on Gina's swivel chair.

"Hello. Oh hi Rob. Yes, yes her names Tina. Oh, Today? No, yes that's perfect okay 2:30 , okay see you rob, bye" mike rubbed his forehead and sat down

"a new girl, called Tina? whats kind of name is that?! Are you sure her parents know its not 1862?" Johnny laughed at himself

"don't be rude johnny, Tina is a lovely name. Now leave me in peace please?"

Johnny held both hands up and backed out of the room

chapter two

Carmen knocked on Ricks bedroom door, holding her breath

"Go away" he sulked

"Rick you can't stay in there forever"

"I can try"

"rick let me in, we need to talk"

"no we don't"

Rick had been upset ever since Mike told him that his sister was coming to live in elm tree house.

"let me in please?"

"No Carmen, get lost"

carmen still liked Rick but he had said many times they where just friends

Carmen closed her eyes and a tear spilled down her face. She started sobbing.

"Carmen im sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to cry." He moved his bed from blocking the door and slowly opened it.

he looked like he'd been crying too, all red faced and cheeks water stained.

Carmen looked up and saw Ricks bloodshot eyes. She stood up and hugged him. She breathed in his boy smell and he put his arms around her and stroked her hair with one hand and patted her back with the other

"I'm sorry I'm such a looser" Carmen giggled

"me too, carm" Rick smiled into her hair

although they weren't a couple, Rick and Carmen had just encountered a new type of close.

chapter three

four short raps on the door came at 3:07

"Rob" Mike smiled as he opened the door

Rob was carrying Tina's stuff, one black plastic sack and two blue plastic bags

"Hi ,Mike" Rob said in a voice that belonged to a smoker "Tina, don't be stupid, get out the car" he murmured something too rude to repeat then threw the bags at mike so he could fetch Tina from his Ford Fiesta. Rob defiantly wasn't a fiesta to be around. He was middle aged and extremely out of touch. When rob finally got Tina out the car he gave her a shove towards mike (who was standing in the doorway gob smacked at the care workers behaviour.) , shouted "ill do the paperwork tomorrow" and sped off down the road. Mike tutted.

"Welcome to Elm Tree House" Mike said eagerly "Gina will show you around and get you som..."

"No thanks ...uhmm..."

"mike" mike said astounded by the confidence in Tina. She'd had such a change in character from when she was the lost and upset girl hiding in the strange careworkers car.

"no thanks Mike I'd prefer to show myself around" she completed her sentence while picking up her sack and two bags, then hauled them upstairs.

firstly she came across a young and bewildered Floss. She was hugging herself. maybe because nobody else would. Tina gave Floss a quick smile then carried on down the corridor. Secondly she found Carmen who said "Oh my god you must be Tina, you're so pretty!" Tina flashed her teeth at Carmen then said thank you and carried on no one else was in the corridor. Tina wished she knew what room was hers. She decided to knock on each door and if no one answered and the room was empty, it was hers. She knocked on the first door.

"hello? Who are you?" Answered a short boy with blonde hair with a toy giraffe in his hand

"sorry my names Tina, I'm new" she screwed her face up and carried on, leaving Harry to himself.

Tina knocked on another door and Rick answered.

Shes gasped. He gasped.

"Rick?"

"Tina?"

They asked the same question at the same time; why are you here?


End file.
